The Pyro and the Covenant
by Kylip
Summary: Crossover the Covenant and Sky High. Warning: Possble slash. Warren Peace travels to the town of Ipswitch to take care of some unfinished business left behind by his late mother and attracts the interest of the sons of Ipswitch and the final fifth.
1. Chapter 1

Wiping his hands dry on a dishrag and looking around the closed restaurant, Warren Peace gave a soft sigh. He was going to miss working here. He was going to miss many things he realized. His friends, his two employers Mr. and. Mrs. Chung, hell, he was even going to miss his ratty old apartment above the currently closed restaurant, the Paper Lantern.

Taking off his apron and grabbing his leather jacket, he went out the front door calling out goodbye to Mrs. Chung. Going up the backstairs to his apartment he let himself in. Shedding his clothes on his way to the shower, he paused in front of a full length mirror that a previous tenant had drilled into the wall.

Warren Peace was what some would call a badass, a tough guy, and most people who didn't know him would call him a jerk for his anti-social personality. But one thing everyone knew for certain about him? He was pure sensuality. Standing six foot three, he towered over most people. Endowed with a slim yet muscular body, he excelled at swimming and sprinting. His dark golden brown skin glowed slightly with the little slivers of light let in from the window shades by the street lamp outside. Shoulder length raven hair was gathered in the usual braid he wore for work, the red highlights glinting darkly. Black and red tattoos wrapped around his wrists to his elbows, and the same fire designs twined around his ankles to stop mid-calf. Various scars, some almost seven inches in length, littered his left side, most located below his ribcage and some going past the hip of his black boxers. His exotic face was what really made him stand out. Dark black pools stared out above high and graceful cheekbones. Thin but sensuous lips thinned even more as he observed himself. A beautiful face and body his mother had said. You look just like your father, she had said. Which was why Warren looked at himself with such disgust, the words 'just like your father' echoing in his mind. Every time his mother saw him, she saw Baron Battle, a man he hated with his very self, but never did she see Warren Peace.

"Ah, fuck it." He said to himself and continued on to his shower thinking about what the up coming weeks would bring. It had been many years since he had seen his mother, who had just passed on, he had heard. Surprise, surprise, turns out she had been living in some New England town on the Eastern coastline called Ipswich. Apparently her will had stated that the big old mansion she had owned was now his. He was required to fly over and ascertain what he wanted to do with it, keep it or sell it. Apparently it was quite close to a respected college called Spencer that his mother had enrolled him right before she died. Plus, it seemed like she had actually put a trust fund in effect for him. Who knew she cared, he laughed bitterly.

The water hitting Warren's body started to steam faster as his anger grew. What right did the old bitch have? She had walked out on him right after Battle had been sentenced to maximum, and left him to social services. No one knew where she went but she often came back to visit him. But then her sporadic visits become less and less till finally she just stopped coming. Last time he'd seen her had been when he was sixteen, almost three years ago.

As Warren got into bed and was drifting off into sleep, he reviewed his plan. Spend a few months there to see what was going on and if he didn't like it he'd come back. The apartment was permanently his till he decides to sell it and his job was always open as the Chungs always needed a helping hand. he had already discussed the school situation with Principal Powers and she was willing to give him a year off or try and commute to both schools (no way in hell, he had thought). Plus his friends could always visit him. So he planned to transfer his things to the mansion, have his motorcycle dropped off at the airport, and once he got off his flight take the sightseeing route. He smiled slightly as sleep overtook him. It would be nice to be back on the road.

Shifting his black duffel bag higher onto is shoulder, Warren stepped onto the airport pavement. Stretching for a moment, he snaked his way through the departing crowd, going through customs quickly and silently searching for his bike. Ah. Standing by his sleek bike, a model he had designed himself and simply called the Jaguar, was dullest looking man he had ever seen, holding one of those white marker boards. Looking closely he saw the words Warren Peace, SH, written in thin spidery writing. Walking past the man to his bike, he pressed his thumb to the touch pad that would recognize his unique combination of Peace and Battle DNA and no one else's. Smiling internally (sometimes being a superhero in training had its perks a.k.a. being able to use super science to create things like this bike) he bought his shielded helmet out of his bag, he was just about to put it on when he was interrupted by a quiet "Excuse me?".

Turning to look at the man he said "Yes?" looking expectantly at the man. Mousy brown hair was gelled back, bottle glass covered brown eyes, and pale white skin glowed sickly in the outside light.

"You are Warren Peace of SH, are you not?" at Warren's nod his eyes narrowed as the scanned him up and down, a faint red ray emitting from them. "Yes your DNA matches the description given to me by Principal Powers. My name is Albert Stantley, I will be in a sense your legal help concern your financial and public relations. Here is my card."

Taking the card offered, Warred noticed it had a 'Graduate of SH' under the business hours listed. Leaning back against his bike, he scrutinized the man across from him. Thinking back he recognized this man before they had had a voice conference a few days before he had boarded his flight. Powers had given him his file and his picture.

"Mr. Stantley, of course. Forgive me; I did not recognize you right away." Warren said, inclining his head slightly.

Stantley, looking shocked for a moment at the politeness coming from this young man, said "Quite all right, Mr. Peace. I wished to greet you when you landed. I would also like to remind you we have a meeting in a week or so, I will contact you in a few days on the exact time. Here is the key to your house" he handed a yellow envelope to Warren "and I'm sure you are aware of when the school expects you. Also here is a map of the nearby town and the surrounding neighbors close to you plus a map of the school. Also", and here he handed another slim envelope file to Warren "here are bio sheets on the closest neighbors to you. One of those might be a interest to you." Stanely finished with a peculiar look in his eye.

Taking the proffered material, Warren put it all in his bag and then shook the extended hand. "I'm afraid I must be going but I hope you adjust well to life here, Mr. Peace. I'll be in contact. Good day." Stantley walked away and stepped into the waiting car behind him.

Shaking his head slightly, Warren put his helmet on, adjusted his bag, started his bike and took off from the airport

It was getting dark by time he got to the old house. Black iron gates stood intimidating tall and oh joy, quite firmly shut. Supposedly the place had a butler, which is probably why the mansion was lit up like a lamp. Besides the closed gate, embedded into the dark columns that acted as support was something he recognized. A DNA scanner. Ah. So that was how he was getting in. he couldn't see much of the landscape in the growing dark so he didn't even try. He'd look at it tomorrow.

Looking down the road to the left he saw headlights coming. Pulling into his drive way, he propped his bike on its stand but left it running. As he sat looking at his gate, the oncoming turned into the driveway next to him, turning out be a black hummer. Four guys tumbled out of the hummer, laughing, leaving the car running while they talked. Warren turned back to the gates and got off his bike.

Reid and Tyler went on and on about sweet that stunt was, Pouge had a full blown grin on his face, and even Caleb was smiling slightly. Turning away from Tyler for a moment, Reid looked at Caleb. "Guess you're not going soft in your old age." He said laughingly. Caleb just grinned. It was a rare moment of peace between those two thought Pouge.

This was conveniently interrupted by the growl of an engine. Stopping their conversations, all four turned towards the sound. Sitting in front of the gates to the Peace mansion was a motorcycle. Basically that was all that registered with Pouge till Tyler said "Who the hell are they?" in a curious voice.

Finally tearing his eyes away, Pouge watched as a figure dressed in black with duffel bag over their shoulder dismounted. Whoever they were, they were tall! Almost as tall as Caleb and himself, it looked like. They just stood there for a moment, looking up at the gates.

Reid called out in that rich brat tone he'd been working on for a while "Hey man, are you lost or something? Holiday Inn is back down the road. Miss Peace didn't take no paupers on her doorstep. Get the hell off before you get caught trespassing."

Caleb hit Reid over the head as the other two watched for a response. Since the distance between the drives was only 25 feet or so they could hear each other clearly.

As Caleb walked half way and started to apologize for Reid, the person raised their hand to stop him. Reaching up and taking off their helmet, the first impressions were of blood streaked hair scraped back into a ponytail and hard black eyes glaring at them.

Pouge and the others stared. Just stared. Putting down his helmet, the guy (who had have been the same age as Caleb and Pouge, drew off the glove on his left hand. Walking up to the right support column of the gates, he lifted up a metal hatch the covered a small blue screen and number pad. Shielding what he was doing with his body he quickly typed something and then pressed something against the screen. As the gates opened and he returned to his bike, Pogue noticed something that looked like tattoo glowing around his wrist. Mounting his bike he turned back to the four of them.

Addressing Reid he spoke in deep, rich voice "First of all, I know my mom was a paranoid old bitch but I doubt she ever worried about trespassers, second do I really look like a fucking pauper, and thirdly" he turned to look at Caleb "don't worry about it, I deal with assholes on a daily basis."

Kicking the bike stand back and putting his helmet back on he sped through the gates, disappearing up the drive as they clanged shut behind him. Leaving the sons of Ipswich practically speechless in his wake.

Okay. This is the very first story I've gotten onto this site and predictably, I'm scared shitless. So please, constructive reviews would be very, very welcome and flamers...flame all you like but tone it done alright?

Word of warning for those who actually want the story to continue(which I'll neend ten reviews to do and I am counting flamers as reviews...pathetic as that is. So flamers...know that your comments are continuing the story you're complaing about, alright?) I may not be updating for a long time cause school.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Warren Peace goes to the New England town of Ipswitch to deal with some unfinished business left behind by his late mother and attracts the interest of the sons of Ipswitch and the final fifth. Will he use his powers to defend his newfound friends or will Warren join the fifth in his never ending quest for more power?

I personally think there should be yaoi in this but yaoi lovers need to give me five reviews to get it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wiping his hands dry on a dishrag and looking around the closed restaurant, Warren Peace gave a soft sigh. He was going to miss working here. He was going to miss many things he realized. His friends, his two employers Mr. and. Mrs. Chung, hell, he was even going to miss his ratty old apartment above the currently closed restaurant, the Paper Lantern.

Taking off his apron and grabbing his leather jacket, he went out the front door calling out goodbye to Mrs. Chung. Going up the backstairs to his apartment he let himself in. Shedding his clothes on his way to the shower, he paused in front of a full length mirror that a previous tenant had drilled into the wall.

Warren Peace was what some would call a badass, a tough guy, and most people who didn't know him would call him a jerk for his anti-social personality. But one thing everyone knew for certain about him? He was pure sensuality. Standing six foot three, he towered over most people. Endowed with a slim yet muscular body, he excelled at swimming and sprinting. His dark golden brown skin glowed slightly with the little slivers of light let in from the window shades by the street lamp outside. Shoulder length raven hair was gathered in the usual braid he wore for work, the red highlights glinting darkly. Black and red tattoos wrapped around his wrists to his elbows, and the same fire designs twined around his ankles to stop mid-calf. Various scars, some almost seven inches in length, littered his left side, most located below his ribcage and some going past the hip of his black boxers. His exotic face was what really made him stand out. Dark black pools stared out above high and graceful cheekbones. Thin but sensuous lips thinned even more as he observed himself. A beautiful face and body his mother had said. You look just like your father, she had said. Which was why Warren looked at himself with such disgust, the words 'just like your father' echoing in his mind. Every time his mother saw him, she saw Baron Battle, a man he hated with his very self, but never did she see Warren Peace.

"Ah, fuck it." He said to himself and continued on to his shower thinking about what the up coming weeks would bring. It had been many years since he had seen his mother, who had just passed on, he had heard. Surprise, surprise, turns out she had been living in some New England town on the Eastern coastline called Ipswich. Apparently her will had stated that the big old mansion she had owned was now his. He was required to fly over and ascertain what he wanted to do with it, keep it or sell it. Apparently it was quite close to a respected college called Spencer that his mother had enrolled him right before she died. Plus, it seemed like she had actually put a trust fund in effect for him. Who knew she cared, he laughed bitterly.

The water hitting Warren's body started to steam faster as his anger grew. What right did the old bitch have? She had walked out on him right after Battle had been sentenced to maximum, and left him to social services. No one knew where she went but she often came back to visit him. But then her sporadic visits become less and less till finally she just stopped coming. Last time he'd seen her had been when he was sixteen, almost three years ago.

As Warren got into bed and was drifting off into sleep, he reviewed his plan. Spend a few months there to see what was going on and if he didn't like it he'd come back. The apartment was permanently his till he decides to sell it and his job was always open as the Chungs always needed a helping hand. he had already discussed the school situation with Principal Powers and she was willing to give him a year off or try and commute to both schools (no way in hell, he had thought). Plus his friends could always visit him. So he planned to transfer his things to the mansion, have his motorcycle dropped off at the airport, and once he got off his flight take the sightseeing route. He smiled slightly as sleep overtook him. It would be nice to be back on the road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shifting his black duffel bag higher onto is shoulder, Warren stepped onto the airport pavement. Stretching for a moment, he snaked his way through the departing crowd, going through customs quickly and silently searching for his bike. Ah. Standing by his sleek bike, a model he had designed himself and simply called the Jaguar, was dullest looking man he had ever seen, holding one of those white marker boards. Looking closely he saw the words Warren Peace, SH, written in thin spidery writing. Walking past the man to his bike, he pressed his thumb to the touch pad that would recognize his unique combination of Peace and Battle DNA and no one else's. Smiling internally (sometimes being a superhero in training had its perks a.k.a. being able to use super science to create things like this bike) he bought his shielded helmet out of his bag, he was just about to put it on when he was interrupted by a quiet "Excuse me?".

Turning to look at the man he said "Yes?" looking expectantly at the man. Mousy brown hair was gelled back, bottle glass covered brown eyes, and pale white skin glowed sickly in the outside light.

"You are Warren Peace of SH, are you not?" at Warren's nod his eyes narrowed as the scanned him up and down, a faint red ray emitting from them. "Yes your DNA matches the description given to me by Principal Powers. My name is Albert Stantley, I will be in a sense your legal help concern your financial and public relations. Here is my card."

Taking the card offered, Warred noticed it had a 'Graduate of SH' under the business hours listed. Leaning back against his bike, he scrutinized the man across from him. Thinking back he recognized this man before they had had a voice conference a few days before he had boarded his flight. Powers had given him his file and his picture.

"Mr. Stantley, of course. Forgive me; I did not recognize you right away." Warren said, inclining his head slightly.

Stantley, looking shocked for a moment at the politeness coming from this young man, said "Quite all right, Mr. Peace. I wished to greet you when you landed. I would also like to remind you we have a meeting in a week or so, I will contact you in a few days on the exact time. Here is the key to your house" he handed a yellow envelope to Warren "and I'm sure you are aware of when the school expects you. Also here is a map of the nearby town and the surrounding neighbors close to you plus a map of the school. Also", and here he handed another slim envelope file to Warren "here are bio sheets on the closest neighbors to you. One of those might be a interest to you." Stanely finished with a peculiar look in his eye.

Taking the proffered material, Warren put it all in his bag and then shook the extended hand. "I'm afraid I must be going but I hope you adjust well to life here, Mr. Peace. I'll be in contact. Good day." Stantley walked away and stepped into the waiting car behind him.

Shaking his head slightly, Warren put his helmet on, adjusted his bag, started his bike and took off from the airport

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting dark by time he got to the old house. Black iron gates stood intimidating tall and oh joy, quite firmly shut. Supposedly the place had a butler, which is probably why the mansion was lit up like a lamp. Besides the closed gate, embedded into the dark columns that acted as support was something he recognized. A DNA scanner. Ah. So that was how he was getting in. he couldn't see much of the landscape in the growing dark so he didn't even try. He'd look at it tomorrow.

Looking down the road to the left he saw headlights coming. Pulling into his drive way, he propped his bike on its stand but left it running. As he sat looking at his gate, the oncoming turned into the driveway next to him, turning out be a black hummer. Four guys tumbled out of the hummer, laughing, leaving the car running while they talked. Warren turned back to the gates and got off his bike.

Reid and Tyler went on and on about sweet that stunt was, Pouge had a full blown grin on his face, and even Caleb was smiling slightly. Turning away from Tyler for a moment, Reid looked at Caleb. "Guess you're not going soft in your old age." He said laughingly. Caleb just grinned. It was a rare moment of peace between those two thought Pouge.

This was conveniently interrupted by the growl of an engine. Stopping their conversations, all four turned towards the sound. Sitting in front of the gates to the Peace mansion was a motorcycle. Basically that was all that registered with Pouge till Tyler said "Who the hell are they?" in a curious voice.

Finally tearing his eyes away, Pouge watched as a figure dressed in black with duffel bag over their shoulder dismounted. Whoever they were, they were tall! Almost as tall as Caleb and himself, it looked like. They just stood there for a moment, looking up at the gates.

Reid called out in that rich brat tone he'd been working on for a while "Hey man, are you lost or something? Holiday Inn is back down the road. Miss Peace didn't take no paupers on her doorstep. Get the hell off before you get caught trespassing."

Caleb hit Reid over the head as the other two watched for a response. Since the distance between the drives was only 25 feet or so they could hear each other clearly.

As Caleb walked half way and started to apologize for Reid, the person raised their hand to stop him. Reaching up and taking off their helmet, the first impressions were of blood streaked hair scraped back into a ponytail and hard black eyes glaring at them.

Pouge and the others stared. Just stared. Putting down his helmet, the guy (who had have been the same age as Caleb and Pouge, drew off the glove on his left hand. Walking up to the right support column of the gates, he lifted up a metal hatch the covered a small blue screen and number pad. Shielding what he was doing with his body he quickly typed something and then pressed something against the screen. As the gates opened and he returned to his bike, Pogue noticed something that looked like tattoo glowing around his wrist. Mounting his bike he turned back to the four of them.

Addressing Reid he spoke in deep, rich voice "First of all, I know my mom was a paranoid old bitch but I doubt she ever worried about trespassers, second do I really look like a fucking pauper, and thirdly" he turned to look at Caleb "don't worry about it, I deal with assholes on a daily basis."

Kicking the bike stand back and putting his helmet back on he sped through the gates, disappearing up the drive as they clanged shut behind him. Leaving the sons of Ipswich practically speechless in his wake.

&&&&&&&&&

Okay. This is the very first story I've gotten onto this site and predictably, I'm scared shitless. So please, constructive reviews would be very, very welcome and flamers...flame all you like but tone it done alright?

Word of warning for those who actually want the story to continue(which I'll neend ten reviews to do and I am counting flamers as reviews...pathetic as that is. So flamers...know that your comments are continuing the story you're complaing about, alright?) I may not be updating for a long time cause school is getting tough. Makes me just love being a senior and hate it at the same time. Oh well, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Possible slash in future chapters. That means guy/guy relationships, though I am considering making Warren bi just to even it out. Anyway, I do not own any of the characters from either the Covenant or Sky High...sigh. Only the storyline is mine, and of course any characters I decide to invent. :D

After Warren had parked his bike in front of the main doors, the butler had greeted him…holding the fifteen feet tall doors open for him. Thinking back to the butler's file he had read on the flight here, Warren remembered the man's name was Jonathan Agracious. Standing tall at 6'6 inches, Agracious's chin was level with Warren's eyes. At 39 (a surprisingly young age for a butler, Warren thought) the older man was of Italian and Scottish descent, with pale white skin and a head full of burnished copper hair, slightly streaked with silver, which was pulled into a low ponytail. Dark hazel eyes observed Warren with cautious reserve. A thick beard framed thin, stern lips. Wearing loose black slacks, a dark red silk button up top, and a simple black cotton vest, and soft black leather boots, he wasn't quite what Warren expected. (Think 75 year old man in an old moth eaten tuxedo. Scary.)

Looking Warren up and down as if sizing him up, Agracious questioned him. "Mr. Peace, I'm guessing?" At Warren's nod he stepped to the side, giving the younger man room to step inside, and closing the tall, yet narrow doors behind him.

As Agracious was locking the doors for the night, Warren looked around. They were in a huge hall or foyer of some kind. Black marble floors glowed dimly in the candle light, and…wait a minute back up…candlelight? Yep, looked like it. Burnt amber walls were bare accept for dark gold sconces holding multiple thin candles. Walking over and reaching out to place his hands right above the flame, expecting to feel heat, he felt… nothing. Chewing on his lip for a moment, he decided he would hold any question he might have for tomorrow as he was feeling exhausted at the moment. looking away from the sconces, he noticed two prominent columns of the same stone as the floor stood in the middle of the hall. Between which he could see a wide staircase which split into three different directions. One rose one level and headed towards the North. The one on the left branched to the West. The one on the right, to the East. The dark, polished wood of the staircase looked warm to the touch in this light. Feeling compelled to look up for some reason, all Warren saw were hints of things that looked like black and white wings on an amber background. The shadows were a little too thick on the high ceiling to see anything else. Looking back down he silently whistled at the magnificent mosaic of a blazing gold sun in between the columns.

Lost in observing the room, Warren started when he heard a polite cough. Turning back, he could see Jonathan had waited quietly as he looked around. Though the butler's face was impassive, there was a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Though his skin was to dark to show it, Warren felt an embarrassed blush crawl up his face.

Agracious quiet voice strangely didn't echo across the huge room when he spoke to Warren "If you'll follow me, Mr. Peace, I'll take you to the master bedroom." Deciding to keep quiet, Warren merely nodded his assent and followed his guide up the main staircase and down a wide hallway which the candlelight made glow a warm dark gold. Taking a right turn and then a left turn, Agracious led him to a dead end with a dark polished wood door set in it. As the butler opened the door and stepped through and Warren followed, he noticed a small sun that looked like a miniature replica of the first in the hall, as small as the circle of his fingers, burnt right into the wall above the mantle of the door.

Walking through, he stopped in the middle of his new room. "Would you like something to eat before you retire Mr. Peace? I can have something sent up if you wish." Warren shook his head, "I'm fine, Agracious. Thank you." Looking back at the man, he wondered at the look of puzzlement in Agracious's eyes. "Very well," the butler said, "I'll have breakfast sent up at nine, shall I?" This Warren nodded "That would be much appreciated."

"Goodnight then, sir." Agracious said as he walked out. "Goodnight" Warren replied. Then he turned to look at his room. Again everything was bare and simple. It seemed the flooring on this level was wood instead of stone. Since the top of the staircase the floor was all rich redwood smoothed to a fine polish. A large, soft looking mattress rested on a wooden frame that seemed like it was connected to the floor as one large piece of wood. A large simple window stood on either side of the bed, dark amber curtains pulled closed against the night, while a large fireplace made of dusty tan sandstone blocks was built into the wall opposite the bed. The fire currently burning in it was warming the room nicely, as it was quite cold that night. In the far wall was a door which he could only guess led to the bathroom. A black suede chair, the kind that was big enough to curl up and fall asleep in was placed at an angle to the fireplace. Small bedside tables were place on each side of the bed. A large clear glass ball was placed on an iron stand, the kind used to place pillar candles, on each of the tables.

Warren smiled slightly at the sight of the glass orbs. They were something special he had helped his father design before Battle had become a super villain. He had them shipped over early and had asked them to be placed there specifically when he asked that the master bedroom be remade. Too much of his mother had been in that room. Now it was all him, though.

Dropping his bag at the end of the bed, Warren sat on the mattress and tried to keep his eyes open. Taking off his jacket, his boots and his dirty clothes…he changed into the flannel pajama bottoms he had brought. Keeping his gloves on he took out his hair, finger combing it, then got up and extinguished the few candle sconces on the wall. Gathering up his clothing and putting it on the chair by the fire…he walked to the bedside table on the left. Taking both his gloves off, he brought a ball of flame into being in his palm. Lifting the top half of the glass orb he dropped the flame in, replacing the top. Then Warren repeated the process on the other orb. The twin balls of flame floated in the glass containers, glowing softly…the only light beside the fire in the room. Just soft enough to let him sleep undisturbed.

Slipping under the crisp black sheets, he relaxed…knowing he'd wake up early tomorrow morning. Getting up at six in the morning every day for seven years in a row tends to stay with you…jetlag or not. He'd attend Spencer Academy in two days time. Using the next two days to familiarize himself with the house, the staff, the neighborhood and the town, he at least wouldn't look like an ignorant shit at school. As Warren drifted into sleep, he wondered how the others were doing back in California. Hope Stronghold hasn't screwed up again with Flower Power, was his last conscious thought.

Okay guys, review! Be warned…there will be French maids from hell coming soon. ;) And I will update as soon as I figure out where the story goes from here. By the way I'm not going to wait for a certain number of reviews to update this, as I've decided this story is just to much fun to put on hold. But I still would REALLY appreciate if you guys do review, so REVIEW! Pretty please? lol


	4. Notice

Notice:

I wanted to say sorry for all spelling mistakes and scene switching mistakes I've made so far and probably will make in the future. Also if you guys come across any repeating chapters, just go on to the next one…I'm still figuring out to upload things properly. And for those who are getting annoyed at the sudden scene changes without any dividing something, I'M TRYING. So just bear with me guys while I get some experience on this site.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy :

&&&&&&&&&&

Warren woke slowly, his mind remembering the details of the last week or so. The slightly chilly air in the room made him frown. Getting out of his warm bed, Warren knelt next to the fireplace, the embers glowering balefully at him. Putting his face at the edge of the live embers he blew slightly, a light stream of flame flowing from his lips bringing new life to the coals. They shone pale white for a moment before resuming their normal red color.

Knowing that would put a stop to any immediate need for wood, Warren walked into his bathroom, noticing the pale burnt umber walls, Spanish red tiled floor, and copper fixtures. The toilet and the sink were built into one wall with a mirror above the sink and a small cream colored end table by the toilet, while shower and bath (both separate) were on the opposite wall. Another door opened to reveal a walk-in-closet, already stocked with what looked a couple of school uniforms, dress shoes, and the rest of his meager wardrobe he'd had at the apartment above the Chungs. Looking closely he noticed that some of his older clothes should actually be trashed. Well he could order or going searching for clothing stores later. A cabinet built in the wall of the closet held towels, washrags, and robes…hmm…nice. All in blacks, reds and golds…veeery nice.

Taking a few towels and a robe, Warren placed them on top of the table and ran the hottest water he could get in the deep claw footed white tub. Going out to get the shampoo and conditioner bottle in his bag…he went back and decided he would soak for an hour or so. Heat always made him feel remarkably good when his body was tired. Good thing he was a pyro or the temperature of the bath water would probably boil a normal person's skin.

&&&&&&&&&&

After his bath, hair slowly drying, dressed in a soft black robe with the symbol of a sun and moon in tandem stitched between the shoulder blades…Warren sat down on his mussed bed with the Peace Mansion Staff Bio Files laid out before him.

Twelve people were employed by the late Widower Peace as she was called.

Head Butler: Jonathan Agracious; Age: 39

Head Maid: Bianca Forthington; Age: 40

Head Cook: Elrin "Skiff" Mortuane: Age; 42

Butlers: Michael "Mikey" Weston; Age: 33

Rufus Perceous Trevasal; Age: 34

Eugene Gabriel Amberton; Age: 25

Maids: Katherine "Katie" Terry: Age; 36

Luna Seras Terry: Age; 29

Bella June Terry: Age; 21

Cook's Assistants: Bobby Barret Edwind: Age; 18

Lureta Chen Mercotti: Age; 18

Mail Boy: Max "Lane" Vocare: Age; 15

The files went on to detail such things as physical description and fitness, bloodline descent, parents' names and ages (if still living), any siblings and distant relations (which surprisingly weren't any, except for the Terry Sisters which were triplets, from France if the files were correct) birth dates accurate to the very second, up to date photographs, even their type blood.

Throwing down the last file in irritation, Warren snorted. Theses weren't bio files or even old resumes of the staff. They were more like pedigrees. And from what his voice conference with Stanley had come up with was that the Lady Peace had put these things together herself. He growled under his breath…why in all Hell's levels would he need to know what their BLOOD TYPE was? Warren always knew his mother was slightly unstable…one his smaller scars on his lower back twinged slightly at that thought…but this just plain creepy, even for her.

He was going to have to take a thorough look at the old hag's will to see if anything was said about the house staff…because even if he did have the money to keep them on for quite a few years…he didn't like people all that much if God hadn't noticed. (Probably hadn't, the bastard.) He didn't like people period…well maybe he could stand an hour or two in the company of the gang back in California. What could Warren say; they kind of grew on you after a while.

&&&&&&&&&&

After putting the disturbingly informative bio files away, Warren, figuring he still had two and half hours or so before breakfast would be sent up, decided he would do some light stretching and meditation he used when his body felt out of sync with his 'sol flare', what Warren called his inner flame or power. After making his bed, Warren stretched for a while…telling himself he'd have to get a LARGE hearth rug to protect his behind from the unforgiving wood and stone floor beneath it. Concentrating on the flame in the hearth…he reached out his own in his mind and connected with the heat. Soon the flames rose and fell with each breath he took, Warren's eyes slipped to have mast, and his heart beat regularly and slowly. His body relaxed completely and his mind danced with the blended flames…

&&&&&&&&&&

Okay guys, sorry the story's moving along so slow…but I'm kind of a fanatic sometimes when it comes to putting details in. I go overboard slightly, I guess you could say. But anyway…hoped you liked it. All unfamiliar names in the plot so far are mine, by the way. Read and review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, meditation done, Warren got dressed in some old roughed up black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, a dark leather vest, and his beaten up combat boots. Leaving his gloves off till he went out, Warren was getting the knots out of his hair when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," he yelled from the bathroom, still fuming that the red streaks in his hair had darkened another notch. When he was younger first they'd been orange (that had been such a horrible day he still didn't like to think about it) but as he had gotten older the colors had gotten more violent…more often than not they stayed blood red. Now they streaks almost blended in with the black of his hair. Well, hopefully no one noticed. Putting his hair up into a ponytail, he came back into the main room…to see a maid pulling back the curtains on the windows and securing them on the hook on each side of the glass.

Dressed in a long black skirt, high collared white dress shirt, the woman's honey colored hair was set in a high bun, little wisps escaping as she finished with the curtains. Turning around, Wwarren recognized her from the 'bio' files. The middle sister of the Terry triplets, Luna Seras, was a small delicate woman standing precisely at 5'8". Dark blue eyes gazed at him, and softmall, rose colored lips smiled gentlysoftly at him from a heart shaped face. She had a cute little button nose, too.

Shaking his head, Warren got rid of thoughts of little button noses and said "Good morning, Miss Luna.", with a polite tip of his head. Looking startled for a moment, Luna Seras regained her poise quickly with a slight curtsy "Good morning, Master Peace. Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude. I came to see if you were awake yet, so I could bring in breakfast."

Warren nodded while going over to his duffel bag "No intrusion made, Miss Luna. I'm quite hungry, so yes, please bring in my breakfast."

Making another quick curtsey, she disappeared out the door closing it softly behind her. Emptying his bag and putting away the various items he had brought with him and putting the empty bag by the bed again Warren went to the window on the right, now glowing with the recent sun rise. Later today he'd go to the local bar Nikki's and see if they wanted an extra hand on the weekends. He'd explore his house and grounds till then…and the grounds looked amazing from where he could see. Pushing open the window, he breathed in a lung full of air…grinning when he could smell and taste the salt in the air. It seemed this place wasn't to far from the Atlantic coastline…this was great. The grounds seemed huge, and they looked like something from Greek coastline and…wait was that…laughing, Warren realized those were olive orchards.

Just then Luna Seras came in with a tray of food, and two young men following her, one carrying a table and one a comfortable chair. Again he recognized them, a Michael Weston and Rufus Trevasal. Motioning him aside with a tilt of her head, Luna Seras told them to put the furniture right where he'd been standing. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with three people in his room…Warren observed the two butlers. Michael Weston, 5'11", strait blond hair pulled into a low ponytail which only reached his shoulders, goatee, bright grey eyes studying Warren from side, stocky build with a wide barrel chest, dressed in a tan and cream version of Agracious's uniform, was setting up the table.

Rufus Trevasal, 5'10", had a short ponytail of curly chestnut hair, wore the same kind of uniform in deep green, had a thinner and leaner body type than Weston, and an open expression. Trevesal, looked Warren up and down, giving him the same look Agracious had.

Once both were done, Luna Sera set up the breakfast leaving the tray for him to put his dishes on when he was done, and then went to stand by the others against the wall. Sitting down, Warren was surprised to see an Italian breakfast awaiting him on darkly glazed kitchenware. Caffe e latte was served in a gigantic mug with hot, freshly baked loaves half the sizes of his hand. Jam and fresh butter were laid out on separate dishes. As he breathed in the delicious smells, he noticed the three had made no move to leave. Luna Sera saw the question in his eyes. "We are to answer any questions you might have and help you with……anything else you might need, Sir." Wondering what else he would 'need' from them, Warren decided to satisfy his curiosity. Looking out at the grounds as he sipped his coffee and every so often ate a chunk of bread, he started… "Tell me, Miss Luna, do you know if this property has any orchards?"

"Yes, Sir, the grounds have several…I can bring you a list of them if you like."

"My thanks, Miss Luna, if I could have them sometime before seven tonight, it would be most appreciated. I have no more questions at the moment…but I would like to talk to Agracious, if you please."

With a nod, both men left the room, Luna Seras paused at the door as she made to follow them. Looking at the made bed, she said to Warren, "Did you not sleep well last night, Sir?"

"I slept fine, thank you, Miss Luna." Warren replied. Making as if to say something more, Luna Seras paused then shook her head. Again giving a slight curtsy, she left leaving to Warren to his breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&

After breakfast and a talk with Agracious, Warren headed out to town. Driving fast, he thought about what he had learned from the older man. Turns out the land he now owned was quite extensive and surprisingly self-sufficient. The orchards were just a small part of the food that was grown there. Gardens that grew everything from vegetables and berries, to poisonous plants, and even herbal gardens took up a large plot of land as did the numerous fields of barley and wheat. Wild flocks of birds roosted in a large forest that bordered and in places crossed the boundaries of his land. Deer and elks (this he had had trouble accepting since it was too far south for those things) roamed as well. When Warren had asked who took care of the fields, gardens, and even vineyards (this had shocked him), Agracious said simply that his mother had taken care of everything before she had died and he would be told more details when he read the will.

Warren snortedsnorted, he'd be lucky if the will explained anything. The surplus of the gardens and orchards were sold to local markets and such and the rest were sent to the manor. There was also a large stable on the grounds.

The manor itself he'd found had a large library that took up two stories, a main kitchen, a dining hall, a large gaming room, multiple guest rooms, an empty ballroom covered in dust, something that resembled a chemistry lab, several cellars, a gigantic cavern that had been dug into the ground that was used to hold wines, two drawing rooms, a music room, an old trophy room, and many rooms that were empty, or just had old junk stuffed into them.

Almost all the rooms had a symbol of a sun and moon in tandem stamped, carved, printed, painted or drawn somewhere on the walls, ceiling or floor. And he still couldn't figure out the painting on the ceiling. No matter how hard he squinted he couldn't make out anything but the wings. The staff either couldn't or wouldn't tell him what it was. The elder of the Terry sisters…Katherine… had even crossed herself when he mentioned it.

Shaking his head, Warren growled. Something was up with that old house, and it was bugging the hell out of him.

&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, kiddies, more later. My brain's working overtime and will update the story soon as possible. Review and sorry for any spelling mess-ups. And don't worry, Warren'll meet up with the Covenant boys soon enough, I'm just not sure yet how to write that.


	7. Chapter 7

Warren parked his bike at the back of Nikki's, leaving his helmet hanging on a handlebar

Warren parked his bike at the back of Nikki's, leaving his helmet hanging on a handlebar. Luckily the guy who owned the bar(who's real name turned out to be Nicodemus, but everyone called him Nikki since he had threatened every person within three square miles with death by crowbar if they dared used his full name) had been glad of a helping hand. It'd be nice to have something familiar to do.

Walking through the sliding metal doors that were the back entrance, Warren passed through a dark wood hallway with three doors in it, one leading to the bathroom for employees, one to the kitchen and grill and the last to the storage/ice room. Right before the hallway turned out to the back of the bar, he hung up this leather jacket on a coat stand. Looking out he noted the beginnings of the dinner crowd coming in, the fresh air from outside mixing in with smell of steak, fresh bread and beer. Two pool tables dominated one side of the large room, while small tables occupied the other, an old model jukebox sat directly across the bar…old rock playing just over a murmur, the chairs lining the edge of the black partially obscuring the machine from sight…a far cry from the Lantern.

That Warren knew of only three people were working on staff tonight…Nikki, him and the cook. Lucky him, he got to be cook's assistant and bouncer this shift. Scraping his hair back into a short tail as he turned towards the kitchen, he caught a familiar shock of white blond flash going by as he went. Mentally shrugging, Warren hoped the sharp tongued punk didn't get into trouble. Then again, odds were the other three boys were nearby…though the tallest two were more men than boys. So the brat couldn't get into too much trouble.

Nikki manned the beer tap, threatening the younger kids with a hard glare when they tried to bribe him for a glass of beer, shooing them off with a low growl…and gave the few adults (mostly truckers stopping for a break from the road) warning glances as he handed them their drinks. Nikki's was usually populated by students from Spencer and the surrounding area and was liked by almost all the younger generation.

&

It couldn't have been more than an hour later when Warren felt something pulse along the edge of his empathy. Startled, he stilled himself for a moment, then finished pouring the kids along the bar their sodas. Turning slightly, he scanned the room with his eyes, wondering what had caused the feeling. It had been a long time since anything had had the power to push through the barriers he'd built up around his empathic senses.

Last time it had been when Will had pissed off Layla last year right before prom. Warren couldn't remember exactly what Armstrong had done but he did remember the entire school had been turned into a jungle greenhouse for the next two weeks. It would have been hilarious if he hadn't ended up with a migraine splitting his skull for the next three days.

But this was different. Layla's outburst of power and fury had combined to knock him out for an hour…feeling something like a jack hammer pounding on the base of his neck and skull. This felt more like a…ripple…if that made any sense. Kind of like the reaction you get when you drop a pebble into a still body of water. Even stranger, though, was that such a quiet action could garner enough strength to break through the barriers without hurting him. Wait, that wasn't right…reaching out Warren, could still feel his shields intact. Whatever it was, it hadn't even left a mark on them…it had passed through them instead.

Not seeing anything with his eyes, Warren pushed some of the power into the orbs. Now, on the one hand empathic sight was slightly different from that of normal sight, and on the other it really wasn't. He could still see objects, shapes, and most others things but they were seen, instead of in the color spectrum, in varying shades of black, grey and white. The only thing that looked even close to the natural colors were the emotions that surrounded people like a fine mist, shifting through the spectrum as their feelings changed from moment to moment.

What he was searching for though was _power_, something that showed quite differently than emotions in the sight. Emotions hovered around a person, their own personal miasmic cloud of different hues. _Power_ was something that lived beneath the skin, glowing from the inside out…not so much in colors as everyone around them but more of a white light.

There, by the pool tables stood the sharp tongued brat and what looked like the youngest of the group from the other night, both with softly glowing light moving under their skin. Watching the pool tables from the corner of his eyes as he worked, he saw the brat's power shifting slightly as he used it to rig the game, smirking in amusement as the college boys across from him threw a fit. Raised voices started to emit from the two groups, then in a pushing shuffling mass the moved toward the back yelling all the way.

A whisper touching his empathy again, he turned towards the other side of the room. There were the other two fourths of the brat's friends, pushing their way to follow their wayward brat. If the younger two glowed with power, these two practically shone with it, their power fair ripping under their skin. And there, behind them was another that shone with power. But it was so laced with black and sickly yellow that almost none of the original power was able to shine through. His empathy recoiled at the sight of it, the wrongness of it almost strong enough for him to taste it…stolen power.

Pulling back the power from his eyes, Warren looked at everything in color this time. The man with the tainted power sat with two girls, one light and one dark, looking after the two departing for the brat's direction…which happened to be right out back…where his bike was parked.

Cursing under his breath, Warren tore off the apron he had on and threw it on the shelves beneath the bar top and started off in the direction the older boys had taken. Nikki stopped him on the way out with a hand on his shoulder, handing him a baseball bat. Warren looked at it for a moment. Nikki nodded his head in the direction of the back lot and told him to "go mingle with the locals…and make sure the damn brats don't damage anything." Giving a curt nod, he walked out.

&

A chapter! Joy! Thanks for the inspiration, Yagizami!


	8. Chapter 8

&

&

Warren came to the end of the hallway, the sliding metal doors open just enough to let in a cold breeze and the sound of angrily raised voices. Heaving a quiet sigh, he looked out on the scene. A familiar quartet had their backs to him, facing a quintet of … college boys? Probably went to Spencer.

Given … the familiar four were most likely in the college themselves … but at least they didn't look this disgustingly preppy. This was _sad_ … almost as sad as Armstrong. Wait, he took that back. Nothing was as sad as Armstrong, most of the time. The one nose to nose with the blonde punk looked like he'd tried for the badass look, at least … though the head of brown curls defeated the attempted look.

Listening for a few moments Warren got the gist of the dispute. Ah … so that was what the surge of power was. He had to admit it was a nice trick to play, _if_ you could pull it of without anyone noticing. Oh well, at the kid was enjoying himself. And so was Warren for that matter. He hadn't seen or participated in any good fights for a couple years…especially once he had met Armstrong.

Now, one would think that being an empathic, Warren would try to stay away from fights and the like. But then no one took into account the being a pyro and an empathic meant more than just controlling fire and seeing emotions. Fire moved, it danced, it flared … it was in constant motion. Even when burning slowly and steadily … it _moved_. The same with human emotion and power.

Sky High was a good school, he supposed, but the only physical sport the school offered was Save the Citizen …and that … was all in all rather boring. When he had first gone there bullies were attracted to him like flies to fresh meat … but when they had started to walk away from the fights with more bruises (and in some cases more broken bones) than him … he was left alone. When Will Armstrong had finally started Sky High, Warren had been kept back a year because he spent more time in detention than in class. By that time, he'd had a growth spurt sending him to a respectable height of 6'3 … that made any idiots looking to pick a fight with him turn the other way. With Armstrong at the school Warren had been sure he'd be in a fight every day, especially if the kid was anything like the commander, whom he had had the dubious pleasure of meeting at his father's trial. He was sure the man was just doing his job but he had acted pretty much like an ass that day.

Imagine his surprise when the Commander's son was assigned as a Sidekick … and one that seemed to avoid any confrontations at all … like father, not like son, he guessed. After watching Armstrong for a while he'd almost thought the guy had no powers at all, but that had proven untrue during the cafeteria brawl. The detention had set him back a few classes (which really wasn't good if he wanted to graduate this year) but it had been fun to watch the guy squirm. Though the whole "let's be friends" spiel surprised him. Either the Commander or Armstrong's friends had told him nothing on the situation between their fathers or the boy had a death wish. After the Royal Pain disaster, in some weird twist of fate, he's found himself _friends_ with not only Armstrong but all the Sidekicks. It was disturbing how quickly they had latched onto him.

Anyway, over the years the constant fighting had kept him from noticing, but when he went for days without some kind of adrenalin rush … without anything to get his blood rushing and his heart pumping …he'd burn. An ironic thing, really when heat wasn't supposed to affect him to the degree of normal humans. And as Armstrong and his group disapproved of him fighting (sometimes he wondered why the fuck he cared so much what they thought) he couldn't actively pick fights. So he'd started running through the city when he was done with school and work. Eventually Warren had found the fitness center (which seemly wasn't popular with locals, it was almost empty every time he went there) stuck in the maze of the city center and started swimming there. It was an amazing feeling … being under the water of the deep pool with only the sound of his heartbeat and the rush of his blood for company. It wasn't quite the same as fighting to keep your skull intact but it soothed the ache.

Coming back to the present, it seemed things had escalated while Warren was of in la-la-land. It seemed Arron (the badass with the ridiculous curls) had switched his sullen anger from the punk (Reid? Interesting name) and was now poking his finger into the chest of the darker of the older two (Caleb). Warren had just started to wonder whether he should let this play out by itself or break it up after all when one of Arron's group made the decision for him. He was one of the older ones of the opposite five and seemed quite bored with the goings on …but then he did the unforgivable. He leaned against the seat of WARREN'S bike, parked not too far from the fence that enclosed the back area.

Oh no …this would not do. Warren pushed the doors open quietly. When it seemed that didn't get any attention, he tapped the end of the baseball bat against the metal doors, hard enough that it made them start.

Enjoying the startled, angry eyes looking his way, Warren bared his teeth in feral grin … "Sorry to interrupt, ladies."

&

Yes, I'm cruel, I know. This is actually part of a bigger chapter that's taking some time so I thought I'd leave you guys with an appetizer. Question … should I put a bit of smut in the next chapter? hehe … insane giggle … well enjoy let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been busy with a new story, Yours and Mine, which is up now

I've been busy with a new story, Yours and Mine, which is up now. So…enjoy!

&

Any bruises Warren might have garnered from interfering were quickly earned by the look on the blonde's … Reid's … face. It was a perfect combination of disbelief, bewilderment and shock. The mixture of emotions quickly changed to annoyed anger. Reid's mouth opened no doubt to say something scathing and sarcastic but he was interrupted by an irritated …

"Who the hell are you?" Arron said, either ignoring or not feeling endangered by the steel baseball bat currently being swung in a circle in Warren's hand. The lackeys around him however, were just the minutest bit more wary, now with an unknown third party in what had been a personal dispute … who just happened to have something a little more damaging than fists on him.

"Security, who else?" Warren replied, eyes sweeping over the five boys … zeroing in on the one still leaning against his bike. Pupils narrowed, he continued "And you've all outstayed your welcome."

Arron angrily went to reply, but the goon who had been sitting on Warren's bike quickly stood and made his way over to the fuming wannbe …murmuring quietly and urgently into the young man's ear.

Giving an annoyed nod … Arron looked over the quiet four opposite him, giving Caleb a spiteful glare. "Whatever.", he spat at Warren. Shouldering his way past them, he and gang went past Warren and down the open alley to the front parking lot … all except one. The last of the group … the one who TOUCHED his machine … had sped up quickly, head down, eyes on the ground … hoping to go unnoticed … no such luck.

Dropping the bat, Warren lunged for the guy. Grabbing his arm, he twisted it behind his back … pushing forward so he was held against the alley wall. Putting enough pressure on the twisted arm that a whimper burst from the goon's mouth, Warren put his mouth close to the guy's ear and hissed … loud enough for the four watching to understand.

"Touch my bike again … I'll break all you fingers and rip your nails out. Got it?" At the furious nodding, Warren gave the arm a last twist and let the lackey go, watching in amusement as he ran away tripping and whimpering along the way.

&

Turning back, Warren watched the four as they watched him. Caleb watched him with curiosity and a great deal of wariness, the tanned fair one watched with caution and what looked like a smidgeon of respect, the dark young one simply looked amused and Reid … Warren felt like laughing. Reid was pissed. Brat's probably mad cause he doesn't get an excuse to fight.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Reid shrieked. Warren winced and amended his former thought …the brat didn't have an excuse _yet_. Turning his back on them and returning to the doors, he stopped and sat on the concrete steps that led from the metal entrance down to the ground … picking up the bat and cradling it in his lap for the moment. "What do you mean?" Warren asked the fuming Reid.

Apparently this was the wrong answer for the pale young man went bright red in what he assumed was misplaced rage. Taking a step forward menacingly Reid was held back by the fair haired guy, trying to find the words to cuss till Warren's ears bled.

"Not that that wasn't amusing ... what Reid meant was why did you step in then? It wasn't your fight." The dark young one said with a slight smile on his lips, dark eyes dancing. "I'm Tyler, by the way."

Nodding at Tyler, Warren replied "It didn't have anything to do with not being my fight. It's my job. Nikki said you nine weren't welcome tonight if you were just going to brawl. Besides, no one touches my bike but me." At that the fair one gave a slight smile, for some reason. And his grip relaxed on a still pissed Reid.

The kid lunged forward only to be blocked by Caleb's tall body. He hissed in frustration and anger. "Move, Caleb."

"No. This needs to stop and it needs to stop now." Caleb replied. Narrowing his eyes up at his elder, black started to creep across the whites of Reid's eyes …the irises … the pupils … till noting was left but pitch black. Reid's lips drew back from his teeth in a silent snarl, fury rippling off his body in waves … "You're not the boss of me."

&

Well, this was new. Sweeping his sight over the scene Warren realized each of them but the fair haired one had eyes darker than night. Light hazel eyes looked nervously between the tense trio and him. Reaching up and putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder, the fair one murmured, "Use your heads, you two. This can't happen … not here … not now, Caleb stop it. Get a hold of yourselves. This is crazy."

"Be quiet, Pogue. He's got to realize this stops now." Caleb replied.

They had forgotten he was there, Warren figured, all except this Pogue … fair one. These four had powers he was sure … but they were deeper than that … different than what he knew … older … darker. He wondered what this would look like with his Sight. He watched as they descended into argument, over what he really couldn't understand … something about using and arrogance … ascending … at this Pogue's eyes joined the others in the darker end of the spectrum. Warren felt nothing against his shields, felt nothing at all. So when Reid did something and a barrel rose into the air, he was worried when still nothing came though.

Finally, sitting on those cold stone steps watching a fight between friends, cradling a metal bat in his arms Warren sank into the Sight.

And fell into what could only be a Hell … or a Heaven.

&

Oh, this was so much fun to write! No smut yet, but its coming. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

&&&&&&&&&&

The air was heavy. It pushed down upon his shoulders heavily, making him thankful he wasn't standing up. The building power in the air rippled and shifted against his skin. Warren closed his eyes to the kaleidoscope of blacks, whites and gold bombarding his Sight sensitive eyes. Though it was the middle of November , heat crawled through the air, creeping through his blood, curling into a twisted ball of … desire within his bell … and sending unwanted tendrils of lust creeping between his legs.

His power sang to the combined strength of the four and itched to join them. Clenching his jaw against the need, he cracked open his eyes just enough to see through the blur of his eyelashes. Caleb and Reid were shouting at one another … paying no heed to the floating beer kegs and empty trash cans floating around them … Pogue was standing between the two with arms outstretched, sweat beading on his forehead as if he was physically restraining the two for lunging at the other even though he wasn't physically touching them. And Tyler … Tyler was kneeling in front of Warren's tensed form, a pale hand hovering over his shoulder and the young man's black eyes narrowed in … concern?

Another wave of intense power washed through the small lot and Warren shut his eye tightly again. The feelings of arousal were quickly being replaced by a splitting pain his skull. He frantically closed the gates in his mind that had somehow opened slightly and let the Sight recede but still the pain came. As before the power slid straight through what shields he managed to erect. faintly he felt something warm and wet run from his nose. Most likely blood if the pressure of power around him was at the level he thought. Raising a shaking hand to wipe away the red liquid, Warren's hand was intercepted by Tyler's … who wiped away the blood with a bandana he must have had in his jacket.

At the slight brush of fingers on skin the pain faded away and weariness took it's place as a cool, soothing presence wrapped itself around his core. Thankfully not in a threatening way but a more familiar one than he felt was appropriate. When he opened his eyes again, Tyler's pale face looked back at him a dry crooked smile tilting one corner of his mouth up even though his eyes were solemn .

"Come on," Tyler said quietly "let's get you out of here." Grabbing his arm Tyler hoisted Warren to his feet steadying the taller man easily as Warren swayed in place.

Slightly dizzy, he ignored the unpleasant feeling and tried to move towards his bike. Tried being the operative word in this instance, since Tyler had a firm arm attached to his waist and was not letting go of the arm he had just thrown over his shoulder.

When Warren looked at Tyler questioningly, Tyler shook his head, talking over his muttered protests.

"Don't worry about your bike. Pogue will make sure it doesn't get a scratch on it." The pale young man gave a quiet laugh as he walked them both toward the back exit. "Hell, he's probably half in love with it by now … all that shiny metal and leather seats." At Warren's slightly disturbed look, Tyler laughed again though there was a tinge of red on his cheeks now. "Not _that_ way … he's just the grease monkey out of the four of us … Pogue's just really into anything with an engine, two wheels and that can go at least eighty

miles above the speed limit."

***

Sitting in Tyler's Hummer as it sped down the highway, he kept his eyes open by sheer force of will. It took all his concentration not to melt back into the butter soft leather of the passenger seat and just fall asleep. But considering he didn't really know exactly who or what Tyler was, his rational side was currently telling him falling asleep would be a very bad idea. Though, right now he wasn't above telling his rational side to immediately and most definitely fuck off.

His body felt sore and very drained like he'd just been in boxing match or some such thing. In fact he'd been so weak as they left Nikki's that Tyler had to almost completely carry his weight which seemed to do easily enough. As they had been walking towards the front doors Nikki had stopped them and asked what happened. Not missing a beat, Tyler told him one of Aaron's boys had hit him in the back of the head as they had snuck past and it had left Warren pretty dizzy and did Nikki mind if Warren left his bike here for the night since it would be bad for him to drive tonight. Nodding his head in assent, Nikki took the bat from Warren weak hands and waved off his quiet apology. It happens kid so don't sweat it, he had said. Then left to check on Tyler's friends. This apparently hadn't fazed the younger boy, so Warren supposed the other three were in no danger from Nikki.

Tyler had taken him out to an obnoxiously huge Hummer and gotten him settled in the passengers seat before leaving to get Warren's jacket and helmet. The trip onto the main road was silent and made the drag of sleep even more tempting. Hoping to keep himself awake he latched onto the nearest thought drifting in his head.

"Will … Pogue … be alright?" he murmured keeping his voice flat.

Tyler glanced at him for a moment, then looked back to the road. "Pogue will be fine. He may not have as much raw power as Caleb right now or as much … energy … as Reid but out of all of us he's steadiest. Reid and Caleb can hit him with all they got but Pogue has a way of rolling with punches … though he'll probably be sore tomorrow morning. Those were some pretty big punches those two were throwing. It was a little more difficult for Pogue to restrain those two since he was trying to make sure none of the excess power hit you hard enough to kill you … worked pretty well seeing as you only got a nose bleed instead of a brain rupture or something like that. Nice walls, by the way."

Walls … Warren was confused by the seeming randomness of the sentence for a moment, then the panic hit. Adrenalin rushed though his veins and his body tensed ever so slightly. If the presence he had felt around his core had been Tyler, did that mean that the boy had been the one to relieve the awful pain or … could he have gotten past his shields without him knowing it?

Deciding to play ignorant Warren replied "What walls?"

Tyler took a hand away from the steering wheel and tapped the side of his head, never looking at his passenger. "When I touched your face in the back lot before, I connected with you for moment … specifically your mind. Your mental shields were pretty much shredded but once I helped Pogue direct the excess waves of power somewhere else they reformed almost instantly. So like I said, nice walls you have."

His panic still simmering under the surface Warren stared hard at Tyler "So you four are what … telepaths? You're not empathic our I would have known the moment I looked at any of you."

"Is that what you have?" Tyler asked, his brows furrowing "You have empathy? Isn't that like sensing someone else's emotion or something?"

This is going nowhere fast, Warren thought as a dull headache throbbed gently in the front of his skull. "Yeah, something like that and don't answer a question with another question. Besides why are you even talking to me about things like this … it doesn't really look like you four are worried about keeping a low profile or anything but still … you guys can't be that stupid."

Tyler laughed. "Why keep a low profile? All four us were born and raised together in this town … just like our fathers … and our grandfathers and so on. All our families immigrated here from England about a decade after the thirteen colonies were established and just never left. And as you can probably guess," Tyler said patting the Hummer's dashboard "all four families are old money so there's really no point in keeping a 'low profile'. But you're talking about back in the lot. Truthfully, that's the first time Caleb and Reid have really blown up like that, especially in front of someone normal … Pogue too, though he was trying to keep your brain from turning to pulp at the time."

"Aren't you worried I might tell someone?" Warren asked, partly in curiosity and partly to see how Tyler would react.

"Not really" Tyler replied "I mean, first of all who would believe you and second, who would you tell? As far I know you just moved here a couple days ago, so you don't know anyone. And third, what would you tell them? That you saw floating beer kegs and half rotted garbage flying around? Anyone would just think you were drunk. Besides," and here the car pulled up to the iron gate of the Peace Mansion, "you won't even remember seeing us use our powers, just some goon of Aaron's knocking you out. The spell won't hurt you, just alter your memory a bit. I'm sorry but it's the only way to fix a mess like this. I hope you understand."

Grabbing his things and stepping out of the car Warren paused "I do but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Thanks for the ride … and everything. And tell … Pogue … thanks as well."

&&&&&&&&&&

Lying down to sleep that night, Warren wondered if he really would forget the true happenings of tonight and that terribly exquisite feeling of power purring down his veins. Shrugging mentally he turned on his side and closed his eyes. If he did, he did and if he didn't well he'd best act like he had. All in all it was going to be an interesting year. As sleep claimed him Warren wondered if Tyler had really said the word spell, like that of a witch or … warlock.

&&&&&&&&&&

Review! J


End file.
